Bisou de destruction massive
by Wyny
Summary: C'est tout sourire qu'il se retourna pour voir approcher un blond aux yeux gris prédateur. Mais si lui se réjouissait à cette vue, un de ses organes ne partageait pas cette opinion : "Mayday, Blondinet à l'attaque !" POV cerveau d'Harry - HPDM implicite


**Disclaimer** : étant une grande amie de JKR (nous prenons souvent une 'cup of tea' le vendredi après-midi), elle m'a gracieusement prêté ses deux chouchoux pour que j'en fasse ce que je veux… si si, c'est vrai !

**Attention** : warning pour ceux qui ont de l'urticaire rien qu'à l'idée de deux hommes se faisant des papouilles : bien que l'histoire ait un point de vue, disons, inédit, il s'agit clairement d'une séance de bisouilles entre deux mâles (il n'y a qu'le mâle, qui m'aille… oups, HS -.-'). Enfin, je pense que c'est assez clair avec la désignation du couple…

**Note** : C'est un truc un peu bête qui m'est venu à l'esprit et qui se veut humoristique. J'espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire. En fait, c'est un POV du cerveau de Ryry.  
C'est ma première fanfic et la première fois que j'écris du yaoï (même si tout est très sous-entendu), donc, même si elle est riquiqui, ce serait super sympa de me dire ce que vous en pensez, même en une ligne, en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Bisou de destruction massive**

_Par un jour sans prétention d'avril, dans les couloirs d'une célèbre école sorcière nichée près d'un lac écossais, un jeune brun aux yeux verts se rendait d'un pas tranquille à son prochain cours, la tête dans les nuages. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il entendit son nom. Il était murmuré, à peine un soupir. Un soupir séducteur. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur et chérissait, particulièrement quand elle prenait cette intonation. Et c'est tout sourire qu'il se retourna pour voir approcher un blond aux yeux gris prédateur._

_Mais si lui se réjouissait à cette vue, un de ses organes ne partageait pas cette opinion et se mit aussitôt en alerte._

...

Oh Merlin, non ! Pas encore lui ! Il a vraiment décidé de me rendre fou. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il s'obstine à me faire lâcher prise comme ça plusieurs fois par jour ? C'est insensé ! Mais cette fois, c'est non. Cette fois **tu** craqueras le premier mon coco. Hors de question de céder.

Mayday, Mayday ! Blondinet à l'attaque ! A toutes les unités, ceci est une alerte rouge.

T'approche pas, vaurien.

Tous les organes en position, les sens en alerte. Colonel Cœur, un peu de tenue, cessez de bondir comme un jeune scrout à pétard enthousiaste ! Ce n'est pas votre première campagne, que Diable !

Sergent Estomac, calmez-moi votre escadrille nom d'un dragon ! Il ne sera pas dit que nos intestins partent en vrille à l'approche de l'ennemi.

Attention, il commence les manœuvres d'approche. Hum, hum, oui, tout en douceur, comme d'habitude. Comme si on ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il a derrière la tête !

Rapport du bas ventre au sujet d'une main dangereusement baladeuse. Et les lèvres m'informent de frôlements aguicheurs. Mais que tout le monde reste calme, attendez mon signal. Gardez les rangs serrés ! Cette fois-ci, nous vaincrons !

Ouille, ouille, ouille ! La pression sur les lèvres s'accentue. Tenez bon ! On en a connu d'autres... Oh non ! Les lèvres ennemies ont reçu le renfort de la Langue Mutine, un redoutable adversaire. Ça se présente mal ! Restez en position : il profitera de la moindre brèche pour s'infiltrer.

Une contre-attaque. Il nous faut une contre-attaque… avant-bras, en avant, faites-lui lâcher prise, frappez-le, poussez-le que Diable ! … Ou bien, oui, voilà, une bonne manœuvre d'approche en douceur, furtive, histoire qu'il ne se méfie pas. Héhé... Bien, infiltration sous sa chemise. Il ne se doute de rien l'inconscient ! Frôlement de sa peau… hum, si douce… et… mince, les doigts font mention d'un corps parfaitement sculpté, c'est divin… Comment ça divin ? Merlin ! Il a envoûté les mains, elles sont perdues ! Coupez toutes les communications avec elles !

Ahhh ! Le vicieux sournois ! Il a dégainé son arme secrète : le léchouillage de lobe d'oreille ! Sapristi, il glisse ! A toutes les unités, la gorge est maintenant attaquée, je répète, la gorge est attaquée ! On me fait état d'une ribambelle de baisés papillon, le salop !

Pas de gémissement, pas de gémissement… Bordel de goule en slip de bain ! Cette division Cordes Vocales n'a aucune tenue ! Ils ont complètement craqué. Mais... mais, cessez donc cette symphonie en plaisir majeur, bon sang !

Ah, le rat ! Il profite d'une prise d'air pour revenir à l'assaut des lèvres ! Ça y est, les lèvres ont cédé, bon sang je répète, les lèvres ont cédé ! L'ennemi est dans la place, salivant d'avance des dégâts qu'il occasionnera. Allez Commandant Langue, boutez-le moi hors de la bouche ! Vous avez carte blanche, tous les moyens sont bons !

Le sale gnome de jardin ! J'apprends qu'une main s'en prend aux reins : vite, faites baisser la température, où ça va chauffer pour nous tous ! Trop tard, les reins sont en feux ! Circonscrivez la zone !

On m'annonce une grande vague de désertion parmi les neurones : ils se déconnectent tous un à un. Les traîtres ! Les lâches ! Quelques attouchements et ils disjonctent... Je refuse d'abandonner la lutte ! La cervelle meurt mais ne se rend pas.

C'est pas vrai ! Les hanches sont maintenant aux prises avec des doigts pervers ! Nous sommes cernés ! Ah ! Ils tentent une infiltration sous la ceinture, c'est un coup bas ! Vite, quelques coups de bassin pour le déloger ! Voilà, allez ! Un coup, deux coups, trois… Putaindebordeldemerde ! C'était quoi ça ! Un gémissement ! Un petit gémissement hyper sensuel ! Il passe à l'attaque sonore ! Ne pas y prêter attention, surtout ne pas y prêter attention…

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Les moniteurs signalent un déplacement non autorisé de globules rouges. Mais où vont-ils ?… Bordel ! A toutes les unités encore vaillantes, stoppez-les ! Empêchez cette saleté d'hémoglobine de réveiller le ouistiti ! S'il s'en mêle nous sommes perdus !

Bon, où en est la langue… Mais, mais ! Commandant Langue ! Qu'est-ce que croyez être en train de faire ? Je vous ai donné carte blanche pour me dégager l'intrus, pas pour danser un sulfureux corps à corps baveux avec lui ! Commandant ! Commandant, répondez ! Et crotte, on a perdu toutes les communications avec la bouche !

Coupez toutes les terminaisons nerveuses, repli général, c'est la débandade…Enfin, façon de parler…parce que... hum! Trop tard ! Les indicateurs s'affolent, les aiguillent tourbillonnent, les yeux m'envoient des images floues : je vois… des étoiles… c'est beau … Mais... bon sang, on est en plein jour ! Nom d'un gobelin ! Les voyants sont au rouge, le corps déserte totalement.

Y'a des jours où j'ai l'impression que j'aurai mieux fait de rester en veille.

Je suis seul, à la merci de l'assaillant.

Ça y est, je la sens venir.

Elle part des reins et brûle veines et nerfs sur son passage. Une énorme vague de plaisir !

Elle va m'atteindre d'ici peu.

Je ne répondrais plus de rien à ce moment-là.

Je m'incline, j'ai encore perdu, cet ennemi est décidément trop fort. Je laisse le corps à sa merci. Oui, le capitaine abandonne le navire, il vogue vers d'autres cieux… le 7ème pour être exact…

Mais … parfois… la défaite…, c'est, han !, siii…. booooooon !

* * *

_Euh... alors ?_

_Je sais que c'est bizarre... Un mot pour me le dire ?_

_(anonymes : un lien vers vos RAR se trouve dans mon profil)_


End file.
